I just wanna be close to you
by Galatea Glax
Summary: Jared e Jensen estão saindo de casa para trabalhar... E Jared dá uma surtada básica. Conteúdo Adulto.


**Algumas considerações:**

01 - Jared e Jensen não me pertencem. A não ser em meus sonhos... Particularmente acho que os deixaria horrorizados com que eles fazem nos meus sonhos, mas quem mandou serem tão deliciosos? Eles que aguentem as consequências. Aliás, se eles não se tornassem famosos, nós nunca saberíamos deles, então foram os próprios que procuraram por isso... Ai-ai (má!)

02 – Sinopse: Jared e Jensen estão saindo de casa para trabalhar... E Jared dá uma surtada básica. Não tem nenhuma históriaaaaaaaaaaa... O negócio é que um dia estava conversando com a Miss Dartmoor e ela comentou que ainda não tinha uma fic para chamar de dela... então me prontifiquei a sanar esse débito. Afinal ela também é uma leitora. E como sabia de algumas coisitas que ela gosta em fics, resolvi sair colando tudo que eu lembrava. Tem uma parte que é cópia das dela... Obviamente por que ela adora escrever isso, hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! AH, e palavra membro que ela usa à beça. (Não, você não é uma pervertida. Já chegamos a conclusão que somos todas normais em excesso e perversão não é mesma coisa que pornografia... lembre-se!!!!!!!!!!)

**03 – É erótico-porno, moçada. Pegação pura e simples. Do jeitinho que a Miss gosta, hahahahahahahaha (agora ela me mata). **

04 – É Top!Jared (na maioria do tempo) por que apesar do que ela fala (gostar dos dois Top!) nas histórias dela tem sempre um Jared por cima. ! E para mim quem está por cima comanda... Então se preparem para um Jensen mais... Submisso. Mas não muito. *0*!

**05 – Realidade Alternativa, com um baita de conteúdo adulto, isto é sexual mesmo. Então NÃO sigam em frente se vão se chocar!**

06 – Amadinha!! Espero que você goste. E que tal lançarmos uma campanha: Uma fic pra chamar de minha?! Eu estou esperando a minha, viu!

07 – Beta: a minha muito amada Thata Martins.

08 – Gente!!! Minha primeira J2 publicada!!!

09 – Aquele negócio do reviews... Gosto tanto... Fico tão alegrinha quando recebo... (hahahahahahahahaha)

10 – Por último e muito importante: **DIVIRTAM-SE!!!**

_**Galatea Glax, setembro de 2009**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**I just wanna be close to you**

Para Miss Dartmoor

(com carinho pelas conversas hilárias finais de semana adentro)

Jared parou no batente da porta e observou.

Jensen tinha acabado de tomar banho. Havia se secado e vestido o jeans, mas seus cabelos continuavam pingando, e ele havia pegado uma toalha. Estava, no momento, esfregando o pano na cabeça. Dali a alguns momentos os dois teriam que sair. As gravações iriam começar cedo naquele dia e se dessem bobeira se atrasariam. Mas a visão de Jensen, no meio do quarto, secando os cabelos, apenas de jeans, fez a mente do homem mais novo disparar para assuntos um tanto... carnais.

Os cantos da boca de Jared arquearam, num sorriso totalmente maldoso.

- Jensen...

O homem loiro se voltou, dando-se conta da presença do outro.

- Jared? – disse ele, abaixando a tolha.

O olhar do homem encostado à porta abrangeu toda a figura de Jensen com gula.

- Me dê um único bom motivo para eu não te jogar nessa cama, arrancar essa calça – que está atrapalhando a visão de uma das partes mais lindas do seu corpo – e devorar você.

Jensen riu. Gargalhou daquela maneira que havia aprendido com seu parceiro de cena, jogando a cabeça para trás. Só que seu riso foi mais contido, mais rouco. Continha um quê de coisa antiga. Ele ria como um cavalheiro do século passado. Era uma risada máscula, decididamente deliciosa.

Jared sentiu arrepios na nuca. Ele amava fazer Jensen rir.

- Bem, - Jen jogou a toalha em cima de uma cadeira. Depois olhou para o relógio em cima da cômoda. – o único bom motivo é o fato de que se não estivermos no estúdio em cinquenta minutos vamos levantar suspeitas, Jare. Você vai ficar com aquela cara de "Ai, Meu Deus! Como é bom trepar de manhã!" e vai ficar fazendo aquelas brincadeiras bobas que te fazem parecer o cara mais sem noção do mundo – ele se virou e foi pegar sua blusa que estava em cima da cama.

- Sem noção eu já sou. Não é nenhuma novidade. - a voz de Jared soou em seu ouvido. Abraçou a cintura de Jensen, puxando-o para si. Jensen se deixou levar. Jared roçou os quadris naquela parte arredondada, lentamente. Suspirou de prazer no pescoço de Jensen.

- Jared... – Jensen encostou a cabeça no ombro do seu amante. – nós não temos tempo para isso. Vamos chegar atrasados. – Jared pressionou ainda mais o sexo no traseiro de Jensen, se esfregando como um gato.

- Faça-me feliz, Jen. – Jared virou Jensen, na cadência lenta em que se roçava nele. – Umazinha, amor. Juro que vai ser rápido. – Jared sorria quando desceu as mãos para a parte traseira da calça de Jensen e apertou, fazendo os peitorais se tocarem – Hein, Jennie? Umazinha. Prometo! Bem rapidinho.

Jensen olhou de lado para Jared. Um sorriso tão sacana quanto o que o homem moreno ostentava, surgiu em seu rosto.

- Nãooo... – Disse provocador. – Não temos tempo, Jare. – A boca de Jensen dizia que não, mas seu corpo acompanhou o movimento de Jared.

- Você é tão lindo... – Jared empurrou Jensen contra a cama. Ele caiu de costas.

- Jare!!

- Quieto! – o homem moreno apontou um dedo. – Quietinho!

- Jare! Nós não temos tempo. Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não. Temos. Tempo. – Jensen murmurou, ainda deitado. Havia sido tomado pela languidez tão conhecida quando Jared avançava sobre ele daquela maneira.

Jared tirou a própria roupa com uma rapidez extraordinária e partiu para puxar a calça de Jensen. Uma tarefa fácil, já que ele estava descalço e com a braguilha aberta.

- Você é o homem mais lindo que eu já conheci, Jen. – Jared parou ao lado da cama, absorvendo, do alto de seu tamanho, a figura alva que tinha à sua frente. – Adoro o fato de você ser tão branco.

Jensen riu novamente.

- E eu adoro o fato de você ser tão bobo, Jare. Vem cá.- Jensen se ajeitou na cama. – Se vamos chegar atrasados, vamos fazer valer a pena.

Jared sorriu de uma orelha a outra.

- Agora você falou minha língua, amor! – Jare pulou em cima da cama, literalmente montando sobre ele. Enfiou-se entre as pernas dele, roçando seu sexo no sexo de Jensen. As respirações pesadas. Encarou os olhos verdes, agora tão escuros pelo desejo. – Eu prometi que seria rápido?

Jensen riu de boca fechada.

- Bem... – Jensen massageou a nuca de Jared, ao mesmo tempo em que enlaçava sua cintura com as pernas. – É, Jare... – A voz de Jensen, agora mais rouca, fez com que os olhos de Jared estreitassem. – Você prometeu que seria rápido.

- E eu tenho que cumprir minha promessa, neném? Hum... - Jared beijou o pescoço do homem loiro seguindo em direção ao ombro. – Adoro seu cheiro. Adoro sua pele. Adoro marcar você.- Jared mordeu com força a extremidade do ombro, deixando a marca dos dentes de forma nítida.

- Aiê! – Jensen deu um tapa nas costas de Jared. – E se tivermos uma cena em que Dean fica sem camisa, seu louco?!

- Nenhuma programada durante semanas. Eu sei. Andei dando uma espiada. Posso te marcar o quanto quiser. – Jared voltou a olhá-lo dentro dos olhos. – Meu. Você é todo meu. Completamente meu, Jensen Ackles. Não duvide em nenhum momento disso. Que cada pedacinho desse... – Jared abaixou a voz e murmurou no ouvido dele. - Belo... Branco... Sardento... Corpo é... Meu.

Jared se afastou só um pouco, apenas o suficiente para aprisionar a boca de Jensen. Ele brincou com a língua do outro, chupando-a num movimento erótico. Jensen suspirou. Aquilo era tão bom!

- Diga! – a ordem surpreendeu Jensen. – Diga, Jennie!

Jensen estava de olhos fechados. Não precisava ver para saber o que tinha no olhar de Jared. Desejo. Tesão. Loucura.

- Eu sou seu, Jare. Ontem. Hoje. E sempre. Eu amo você. – Jensen disse, sua voz quase desaparecida, tamanha a rouquidão.

- Jen – Jared gemeu enquanto cinzelava com o seu membro a entrada de Jensen. Ele se soltou de Jensen e subiu o corpo para melhor poder se encaixar. Ele entrou numa lentidão torturante, fazendo Jensen gemer alto. Esperou alguns instantes, antes de sair ainda mais lentamente. Voltou a entrar com uma morosidade que fez Jensen gritar de agonia. O loiro impulsionou-se e, num movimento, agarrou a nuca de Jared. A ação o pôs praticamente sentado no colo do rapaz.

- Você disse que seria rápido! – ele reclamou com os olhos nublados de prazer. – E o que você está fazendo é me torturar, Jare!

Jared segurou sua cintura, melhorando a posição, ainda dentro dele.

- Hum-Hum - o outro respondeu. – você não adora quando eu te torturo desse jeito? – ele voltou a deitá-lo no colchão, porém acabou cedendo. Ele acelerou o vai-e-vem. Em breve, só se ouviam gemidos e suspiros.

O calor tomou conta de Jensen. Sentia-se pegar fogo. Seu pênis intumescido doía pela ereção tão forte. Só Jared era capaz de arrancar de seu corpo aquelas reações.

- Ó, Deus! – Jared perdeu totalmente o controle. Jensen era tão apertado, tão quente, tão macio. Ele queria morrer dentro de Jensen. Seria uma morte gloriosa. Ele continuou as estocadas, de maneira cada vez mais violenta. E a cada vez que metia seu membro e tocava a próstata de Jensen, este gritava de prazer. Era muito mais do que Jared podia aguentar. O orgasmo o sacudiu com força. Seu cérebro disparou, quase saindo da galáxia.

O mundo parou.

Jared desabou em cima de Jensen.

Levou algum tempo até Jensen cochichar em seu ouvido.

- Temos que ir, Jare.

Jared levantou o corpo e olhou para Jensen, espreitando a fisionomia do outro.

- Hum... Ainda não.

Jared saiu com cuidado de dentro de Jensen e desceu o próprio corpo até ter à sua frente o membro do parceiro. Jared beijou o topo, fazendo Jensen suspirar. Seu corpo estava pleno, totalmente satisfeito, mas sua mente estava muito longe da saturação de Jensen. Suspeitava que precisaria de algumas vidas para sequer pensar em se cansar dele.

Jared abocanhou o pênis de Jensen com sofreguidão. Com gula. Queria dar todo o prazer a Jensen. Ele lambeu. Fingiu que mordeu. Bombeou ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca descia para aprisionar cada um dos testículos.

Jensen começou gemer alto. Ele não iria aguentar muito tempo. A dor de represar o gozo era dilacerante. Na próxima vez que Jared começou a chupá-lo, Jensen segurou com força a cabeça do moreno e passou a socar com mais força ainda a boca dele.

Jared sentia o membro de Jensen dentro de sua garganta. Ele segurou o próprio sexo. O quanto aquilo poderia ser bom?

Jensen gemeu mais alto. Ele não aguentava mais. Uma de suas mãos agarrou uma das barras da cabeceira da cama e a outra apanhou um tufo do cabelo chocolate.

O gozo foi tão poderoso quanto ter Jared dentro dele. O orgasmo foi extenuante. Agradeceu por estar deitado. Não teria pernas para se manter em pé depois daquilo.

Jared continuou lambendo o membro de Jensen, até não restar qualquer vestígio de sêmen. Pouco depois ele levantou e se jogou ao lado do loiro.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, aproveitando o bem-estar daquele momento.

- Vão matar a gente. – Jensen virou só a cabeça, fitando o perfil do mais novo. – Já estamos atrasados.

Jared estava de olhos fechados e assim se manteve.

- Puta merda, pessoal! Nós pegamos uma batida dos infernos. E o cara saiu do carro e foi reclamar com o cara do outro carro, e nesse meio tempo parou tudo! - Jared levantou o tórax e totalmente sério fitou Jensen. – Jen, temos que sair mais cedo de casa, cara. O trânsito anda cada dia mais louco. – e se virando para uma platéia invisível – Vocês acreditam que ele leva quase meia hora se barbeando?? Ninguém merece! - ele voltou a olhar Jensen. – Cara, é nosso trabalho. Você poderia ser só um pouquinho menos vaidoso? Eu ainda acabo te largando em casa e vindo sozinho no meu carro. Só não fiz isso antes porque eu vou chegar aqui e ficar esperando pela senhorita. É bem capaz da noiva ficar esperando por você no altar, em vez de você esperar por ela. Ahhhh!

A atuação de Jared, encenando a justificativa pelo atraso, foi tão perfeita, que fez o queixo de Jensen cair.

- Como você é cafajeste, Jared Padalecki!!! O senhor nos atrasa e ainda por cima vai colocar a culpa em mim??

A boca de Jared estremeceu e ele não aguentou. Gargalhou, se jogando na cama. Quase tendo uma síncope, rindo da própria piada.

- Ai, amor! Relaxa! Vamos chegar só um pouquinho atrasados. Ninguém vai nos matar por isso. E já que o senhor é tão Caxias, vamos colocar o despertador para tocar mais cedo. Eu não consigo sair de casa sem te comer inteiro antes. – Jared o abraçou, puxando-o para ficar com as costas dele em seu peito. Amava ter Jensen de costas para ele. Amava abraçá-lo daquela maneira. Ele ficou sério de novo. – _"__I just wanna be close to you! Show you the way I feeeeeeel!" – _cantarolou baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Ai, Jare, dá pra você ser mais gay? – Jensen tentou manter o rosto sério, mas todas as vezes que Jared fazia esse tipo de coisa, cantar coisas baixinho no seu ouvido, ficava todo derretido. Era pior quando aquele louco fazia isso em pleno set. Jensen tinha que se fingir de machão, que era apenas mais uma brincadeira daquela criança chamada Jare, mas por dentro ficava sorrindo feito uma pré-adolescente apaixonada. Como naquele momento.

- Por você eu sou completamente gay, neném. Você é o Homem da Minha Vida. Fato.

A voz rouca novamente.

Jensen se desvencilhou do abraço de Jared. Sabia bem onde frases como aquela os levava.

Ele deu um pulo para fora da cama e apontou um dedo para Jared.

- Já para o seu banheiro. Banho, roupa. Você tem dez minutos. Fora do meu quarto! – Jensen tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sim, senhor, Capitão! – Jared pulou para fora da cama também, mas parou a alguns centímetros de Jensen. Abaixou o rosto para olhar dentro dos olhos do loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que ladeava sua cintura com as duas mãos. – Quando voltarmos, mais tarde, o senhor vai me deixar lubrificar seu mastro?

Jensen arregalou os olhos, mal acreditando em como Jared podia ser tão safado. Ele riu.

- Claro. – ele entrou na brincadeira. – agora suma da minha frente!

Jared deu meia-volta sobre si mesmo e saiu ligeiro do quarto, com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

Jensen ficou olhando a porta.

Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Estava completamente apaixonado, terrivelmente enlouquecido, decididamente maluco por Jared?

Sim. Estava.

Ele se virou e sentiu uma pontada entre suas pernas.

Sinceramente, esperava poder disfarçar o quão esquisito estava andando.

Talvez suas famosas pernas arqueadas servissem para alguma coisa além de lembrar filmes de cowboys.

- AH, Jared. A noite vai ser minha. – pensou com uma ponta de malícia, antes de voltar a tomar banho.

**Fim**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A música que o Jared canta para o Jensen é essa... AMO!

**Close To You**

Maxi Priest

She was a Jezebel  
This burstin' queen  
Livin' her life  
Like a bad sweet dream  
Tellin' me lies  
When the truth was clear  
I think she knew  
What I wanted to hear  
Spinnin' around  
Like a wheel on fire  
Walkin' the tightrope  
On love's highwire  
A fatal attraction  
Is where I'm at  
There's no escapin' me

chorus:  
I just wanna be close to you  
And do all the things you want me to  
I just wanna be close to you  
And show you the way I feel

I feel love  
When I'm lying in the midnight hour  
Holding you's just like a dream  
Love is never what it seems

When we touch  
And you're holdin' me the way you feel  
Girl you make my dreams come true  
You make my dreams come true

chorus

She was a Gemini on the cusp of Mars  
She holds me back but she goes too far  
Windin' me up just to let me down  
So emotional gagged and bound  
There's more to this than meets the eye  
A devil woman locked inside  
With the formal rising I was scared  
I think I was possesed

chorus

[ Maxi Priest Lyrics are found on .com ]  
I feel love  
Everytime your body's next to mine  
Somethin' deep inside of me  
Wants to love you endlessly

When we touch  
Girl, you don't know  
How it makes me feel  
I just can't believe it's real  
I can't believe it's real!

chorus

She had an attitude I can't explain  
You never know if your in flame  
Tying me up with elastic words  
I'm on a countdown till I get hurt  
Her blood was hot she burned so bright  
A neon sign there in the night  
It's hard to say if I went too far  
My heart still bears a scar

I just wanna be close to you  
(repeat 3 x's)  
She was a Jezebel  
This burstin' queen  
Livin' her life  
Like a bad sweet dream  
Tellin' me lies  
When the truth was clear  
I think she knew  
What I wanted to hear  
Spinnin' around  
Like a wheel on fire  
Walkin' the tightrope  
On love's highwire  
A fatal attraction  
Is where I'm at  
There's no escapin' me

I wanna be close to you!  
And do all the things you want me to  
I just wanna be close to you (i just wanna be close to you baby)  
And show you the way I feel

chorus


End file.
